


Interspecies Relations

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Character(s), Community: Drawesome, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, MerMay, Merpeople
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: It's - she's - floating in the water, inches from the glass. Her skin is a translucent green, blending with the color of the water, a narrow crest of hair drifting out in a blue cloud behind her. She's not as human as she looks at first shocked glance. Her head is too long, the wrong shape. Her eyes are big and almond-shaped but she doesn't have a nose, and her mouth is a thin line. She has fins instead of feet and there are some sort of jellyfish-like tendrils growing out from her arms and legs. She's definitely female; her breasts are small but they're in the right spot and there's no concealing hair at her groin......Then she lifts one long hand, each of the six fingers topped by an opalescent claw, and makes a "come closer" gesture.





	Interspecies Relations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LtLJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLJ/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hydrosphere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717) by [LtLJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLJ/pseuds/LtLJ). 



> This is an illustration for LtLJ's story in which John and the team encounter a member of another species. The quoted sections above are taken from the story. This was also created for the Drawesome "Aquatic Creatures" challenge, and for Mermay.

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/86ad/vw0uyjfddfht3zazg.jpg)


End file.
